


All Lives Matter

by Rebekah_Zellers



Category: NCIS
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:10:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebekah_Zellers/pseuds/Rebekah_Zellers
Summary: An unlikely team forms at NCIS when one of their own is trapped by a group of active shooters.  The bond they form will solidify that all lives matter.Such a fun group effort!  Thank you to the co-conspiritors on this story!  It's a fun ride!





	1. Chapter 1

“Very Special Agent DiNozzo at your service,” Tony answered his desk phone with enthusiasm. “I would be more than happy to come to see you, Delores.” Tony stood as he hung up the phone, straightening his tie, he made his way to the elevator.

 

“Bromstead?” Bishop asked in disbelief as Tony got on the elevator and the doors closed. “What does she want with Tony?”

 

“Who knows,” Tim shrugged. “She’s kind of a prude; I don’t think she’s one to be taken by Tony’s charm. He probably didn’t sign something or needs to update things. He’s horrible about paperwork.”

 

“They are friends,” Gibbs interrupted before the conversation got out of hand. “She trusts him, doesn’t call on him very often.”

 

“Guess she doesn’t trust him that much then,” Bishop quipped with a laugh which infuriated Gibbs.

 

“I didn’t think anyone liked her,” Tim sighed. “Leave it to Tony to befriend the underdog to get her attention.”

 

“Wonder if she’s the secret date that Tony’s been going on? We should go investigate,” Bishop stood with a smirk. “I think I should update my address with personnel.”

 

“Sit,” Gibbs barked. “Leave them alone,” narrowing his eyes, Supervisory Special Agent Gibbs gave both agents a hard look. “Delores is good people, don’t mess with her.”

 

“It wouldn’t be messing,” Tim shrugged. “It’s merely inquiring.”

 

Gibbs decided that it was in the best interest of the situation to go check on Tony. If he was present when Tim and Bishop surfaced outside Ms. Bromstead's office, he could diffuse any situation before it happened.

 

"Hey beautiful lady," Tony made his way into Delores' office with her favorite candy bar in his hand. "How may I assist you?"

 

"Watch this," Delores pointed to the television screen that was playing the local news in the corner. "Active shooter, at the mall, I remember seeing a flier where Secretary Porter was supposed to be speaking to a group of high school seniors, I think it was a project her daughter as working on. I overheard her speaking to a Megan on the phone when she was leaving yesterday, I remember her daughter’s name is Megan.”

 

"She’s speaking today?" Tony grabbed the clicker from Delores' desk. "She should have some type of security with her."

 

"It’s not official NCIS business, she may not have a full team." Delores started pacing her office. "We should call someone."

 

“Good point,” Tony pulled out his phone to call Gibbs, sighing in relief when the man appeared in the doorway.

 

"What's wrong?" Gibbs questioned as he walked in. Tony quickly explained what Delores had told him. They watched a couple minutes of the broadcast trying to get enough information together to do something.

 

"Can I use your computer?" Tony pointed to the desk. A few quick key strokes and Tony had the layout of the mall where SecNav may be.

 

"Gibbs," Vance called as he made his way into Bromstead's office. "I need a word with you."

 

"Tony, can you get that on the screen in MTAC?" Gibbs pointed to the computer watching as a few clicks later Tony was satisfied that he had what he needed.

 

"Delores," Tony called softly. "Come with us, I think you can be a big help."

 

"Director, we have a situation that is priority. Whatever you have for us has to wait. I need you to have SecNav's phone's location pinged to tell me where it is at." Gibbs started towards MTAC with Tony and Delores.

 

"I want you to keep watching the news footage," Tony pointed to a monitor. "Let me know if they give any more pertinent information." 

 

“Why is Ms. Bromstead in MTAC?” Vance sneered.

 

“She’s the one that called Tony to tell him about this,” Gibbs pointed to the big screen where the footage was playing. “She remembered seeing a flier and hearing Secretary Porter talking about this speaking engagement this weekend.”

 

“Still,” Vance whispered. 

 

“Give her this, Leon. She’s worried and scared. Let her feel like she’s helping.” Gibbs snarled.

 

“You let her feel like she matters, you validate what she did today, Director.” Tony snapped softly as he moved to look at the floor plan that was on the big screen as he listened to the newscast.

 

“Tony,” Delores called. “That’s Megan Porter, isn’t it?” Pointing to a young woman that was running from the mall complex. 

 

“It is,” Tony praised. “Really need to think about getting you out of human resources, Delores. You’ve got a good idea.” Looking at the monitor, Tony squinted. “Can you back up this footage, Ted? I need you to go back to where they were panning the windows. THERE!”

 

“Whatcha got, Tony?” Gibbs moved across the floor. “That’s SecNav. Good job, DiNozzo and Delores.”

 

“I’ll be damned,” Vance whispered. “You’ve got some eye, Ms. Bromstead.” Turning, Vance studied the blueprint along with Tony. “Have they said how many shooters they think there are?”

 

“Reporter said at least four,” Delores didn’t take her eyes off the screen. “Agent Gibbs, Tony, Megan is clear, she’s behind the police line. They just caught her on camera again. She looks devastated.”

 

“Megan,” Gibbs voice filled MTAC. “It’s Special Agent Gibbs.”

 

“Agent Gibbs,” Megan cried. “My mom, she’s trapped in the conference room at the mall. She helped us get out, but she wasn’t able to follow us.”

 

“Why, Megan? What’s wrong with your mom?” Gibbs questioning was point blank. “Is she hurt or sick?”

 

“She hurt her ankle playing basketball with us yesterday,” Megan sobbed. “When she crawled on the table to follow us through the window, it gave out and she fell.”

 

“By the time she recovered,” Gibbs sighed. “The shooters had seen the news to know you escaped and she was trapped. Megan, I’m bringing some agents, we are on our way. I want you to stay in the safe zone, watch for us.”

 

“I want Delores in my ear,” Tony barked on his way out. “She stays near that mic.” Walking over to his friend, he stooped down. “Listen to me, I want you to keep doing what you have been doing. When you see something I need to know, you push this button and talk. I will be able to hear it in this device and I will talk back to you.”

 

“Be careful,” Delores tried to stop a sob. “You’re all I have, Tony. Please, be careful.”

 

“I’ll be back,” Tony kissed Delores’ forehead. “I’ll buy you dinner to celebrate your first day on the job as a Probie.”

 

Laughing, Delores nodded. “You have a date, kid.”

 

Gibbs headed out of MTAC with Tony on heels. They quickly made their way through the squad room to grab their vests, badges and guns. 

 

“We got a case?” Tim stood, starting to grab his gun. “Boss?”

 

“Stand down, McGee. Go help Vance up in MTAC.” Gibbs called back as they hurried to the elevator, Stan Burley joining them before doors closed.

 

“Glad you are here, Stan.” Tony sighed. 

 

“Thanks for texting me,” Stan nodded. “Anything I can do to get SecNav out of there, I will do. After Lizzie died, she was very kind.”

 

“Tony,” Gibbs called out as they got in the car. “What Delores said about only having you?”

 

“Me and a cat,” Tony shrugged as he got into the sedan. “Her sister died six months ago, no other family. Everyone here treats her like she has a terrible disease. Other than that, she’s got a few church friends that do not seem to come around much.”

 

The scene was chaos. The locals were in a near state of panic as they tried to contain the scene. The police chief sighed in relief when he saw the NCIS on the vests of the three men approaching him.

 

“Special Agent Gibbs, DiNozzo, and Burley.” Gibbs pointed to teach of them. “How can we help?”

 

“You can get out of our way,” an FBI agent made his way towards Gibbs and the LEOs.

 

“Sorry,” Gibbs watched the eyes of the agent, there was going to be no reasoning with him. His gut churned, he felt that if he told his man about SecNav, her life would be in greater danger.

 

“Megan,” Tony held the young woman tight, letting her cry it out hoping that she could get the shaking under control. “What window did you come out of?”

 

“See that flowering tree? The pink one? The window to the right of it.” Megan wiped at her tears. “Can you help her?”

 

“Delores,” Tony called into his microphone. “Is McGee with you?”

 

“Yes, he is. What do you need us to do, Tony?” Delores was overcome by a sense of eerie calm. 

 

“I need to see the schematics to the west wing, conference room.” Tony turned to Megan.

 

“It said Education Center 227 on the door,” Megan interjected.

 

“Did you hear my friend?” Tony questioned, he wanted to give Megan some control in the rescue of her mother.

 

“Got it,” Tim called out. “Tony, there is an outside maintenance room. The airshaft in that room leads right to where you need to be.”

 

“I don’t see it, McGee. Can you nail it down for me?” Tony was scanning the side of the building.

 

“Okay, do you see a cluster of three windows? It’s directly below that.” Tim called out.

 

“Tony, they have counted six gun men.” Delores interjected.

 

“Boss,” Tony turned to find Gibbs and Stan listening with him. “Six gun men.”

 

“Agent Gibbs,” Officer Donovan came up behind me. “What can we do to help you? FBI doesn’t seem to have their shit together; this is getting out of hand.”

 

“Delores, Tim, from what the news is saying, can you tell me where the gun men are?” Gibbs questioned.

 

“I can see a glint of light coming off the roof,” Delores called out. “Right above a white flowering tree, it’s lined up with the ambulance, if that helps.”

 

“Perfect,” Gibbs smiled with pride, Delores was really good at this. “Bishop, go get Delores a bottle of water. That’s a good job, Delores.”

 

“I’m so proud of you,” Tony whispered into the microphone. “We are going to watch that movie you’ve been wanting to see.”

 

“Why are you talking to her about movies? Do your damn job, Tony.” McGee snapped. 

 

“Step out, Agent McGee.” Vance moved to the controls. “Gibbs, DiNozzo, I am at audio visual. Tell me what you need.”

 

“Can you give me a map that shows where the gunmen are?” Gibbs questioned as he watched Tony set up a laptop on a parked cruiser. “Tony’s computer is up.”

 

“According to the news reports,” Delores pointed to Vance’s screen. “The shots have been heard here, here, here, here and here.”

 

“Leon,” Gibbs paused. “I’m going in.”

 

“No, I am going in.” Tony grabbed a spare vest, opened the first aid kit and grabbed two elastic bandages. “You are going to do what you do best, you are going to be a sniper. Get that rifle out of the car, you are going to watch my six.”

 

“Plan?” Vance questioned.

 

“Going to wing it,” Tony sighed. “I can’t see what’s going on inside that building to know what I am going to do; I will tell you as I go though. I need to take a good look at the air shaft. All depending on how hurt, Madame Secretary is, I may need more room that it is going to give me.”

 

“Tony,” Delores sounded panicked. “Lady & the Tramp.”

“A classic, Ms. Bromstead.” Tony sighed, he really hoped he could keep his promise. “Gibbs is in position; I am going to make my way across. Director, there is a camera in the student parking, you should be able to cut into it and watch. Also, cut into the cameras that are located in the hallways to the conference rooms. If you get eyes on the inside before I do, I need to know.”

 

“DiNozzo,” Gibbs choked back emotions. “I’ll buy the pasta.”

 

“It’s a date,” Tony smiled. “Delores, dinner’s on Agent Gibbs; I hope you witnessed that.”

 

“Count me in for something chocolate and sinful,” Stan piped in. “I’m going to cover you from behind that jeep, Tony. You stay in my ear; I want to know if you so much as kick a pebble.”

 

“Nice to have people that care watching my six,” Tony whispered, unaware that Mcgee and Bishop were listening from the ramp in MTAC.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony moved towards the maintenance access, the key firmly in one hand while his gun was in the other. Scanning the area as he walked, Tony tried to note anything that would be useful on the way out.

“Boss,” Tony called softly. “To my right, is a low window. If we are clear, that could be a point of access to bring agents in.”

 

“Roger that,” Gibbs called back. “I’ve got movement on the roof directly above you, Tony. Stop in front of that tree, DiNozzo. It’s going to camouflage you.”

 

“Help,” a male voice called from the roof. 

 

Tony’s gut churned, he couldn’t place why until the voice of his angel echoed in his ear. “Agent Gibbs, that man on the roof above Tony. He has a gun in his left hand.”

 

“I don’t see it,” Vance called to Delores. Studying the screen, Vance enlarged the view. “Gibbs, confirmed, he has a gun and I see an extra clip attached to what looks like a bulletproof vest.”

 

“Got him,” Gibbs took aim, his wait was short when the gunman aimed at Tony, firing a shot that missed the SFA. Gibbs didn’t miss, the body of the killer slumped over the edge of the wall as Tony gained entrance to the building.

 

“I’m in,” Tony said softly. “This is a boiler room. Dirty, filled with electronics and garbage. I don’t see any sign of the dirt being disturbed. I’m moving to the hallway; get Megan to text her mom that I need in the door. I’ll knock twice, pause and then three rapid but soft.”

 

“Go,” Gibbs mumbled as SecNav acknowledged the text.

 

“Hey,” Tony smiled at the terrified woman when he entered the room. Locking the door, Tony guided Secretary Porter away from any doors or windows, noting she was heavily limping. “Let’s wrap that ankle, I want you to take some deep breaths. We’re going to get out of here. I have a lot of good people working to help me get you out of this building.”

 

“Megan?” SecNav sobbed. “I know she sent me a text, but was it really her and not an agent using her phone.”

 

“It was her,” Tony said softly. “She’s fine, you’re going to be fine. This vest is going on you; we’re going to get it on tight. Can you wiggle your toes?” Tony eased Secretary Porter’s foot into her tennis shoe. “Was hurting too much earlier for heels wasn’t it?”

 

“Yes,” SecNav nodded as Tony put the vest on her and secured it. “We’re going to get out of here, I promise you. Is that a bathroom?” Tony pointed to a room in the corner. “I think I need to go before we take off. I’ll be right back.”

 

“What’s he doing?” Vance questioned in Gibbs’ ear.

 

“Giving her a minute to put weight on that ankle alone, he’s going to..” Gibbs was cut off by Tony’s voice.

 

“It’s pretty dusty,” Tony pointed to the wall. “Why don’t you splash some water on your face, get a drink and like your mama always told you go potty before we leave.”

 

“He just told the SecNav to go potty?” McGee gasped. “He’s dead.”

 

“Shut up,” Delores snarled at Tim. “He just gave her a moment to herself to get composed. She’s the head of a government agency, I am sure she doesn’t feel she has the right to panic over anything besides her daughter’s wellbeing, let alone be terrified. If you had actually paid attention over the years, Tony uses humor, like that, to try to relax someone.”

 

“Active shooters make me nervous,” Tony said softly to SecNav. “I’m going to get us out of here, but if I get jumpy, I don’t want you to think any less of me.”

 

“Never Agent DiNozzo,” Sarah Porter’s voice sounded stronger, more confident, Tony had put her a bit at ease. “I would never think less of you. I don’t know how long this foot will hold out.” SecNav was being extremely careful.

 

“You can call me, Tony.” DiNozzo looked around to find something to make a cane or crutch out of. “Here, we go. Someone left a pretty fancy umbrella. We’ll make sure it’s secure, use that to help you. Once we get out of this room and into the boiler room, I will help you. Right now, I need you to work hard at staying up right, we are going to move fast. I want you to stay close to me, tucked in at my side, Madame Secretary.”

 

“Got it,” Sarah whispered. “Could you call me Sarah? Even if it’s just until we get out of here, I am not feeling much like the Secretary of the Navy at the moment.”

 

“I can,” Tony smiled. “Sarah, let’s get out of here.”

 

Sarah held on tight as Tony navigated them out of the conference room and into the boiler room. The room was clear, the path to the outside unobstructed. However, outside was a totally different story. 

 

“Leon, I could use some more back up.” Gibbs snarled. “Get those FBI snipers working with me, they are compounding the problem by not paying attention.”

 

“I’ll call Fornell,” Vance stated as he hurried to make the call. “DiNozzo? Where are you?”

 

“At the door to the outside,” Tony said softly. “We’re ready to come home, Boss. Any chance we can get to you without getting shot?”

 

“Nope,” Gibbs grunted. “Stay where you are, Tony. Right now, they don’t know how you entered the building or that you even did.”

 

“News helicopter is flying to the south,” Delores stated. “I can see the roof of the building. Agent Gibbs, there are three shooters on that roof. They are directly in line with the door that Tony went into.”

 

“Trying to get to their dead friend,” Tim called out as he moved across the floor. “Boss, they are about ten feet from the dead shooter’s left side.”

 

“Homeland Security has agents on the way, Gibbs.” Bishop put away her phone. “NSA is going to try to get us a satellite link of the roof.”

 

“Sarah?” Tony whispered SecNav’s name. “You holding up okay?”

 

“My lungs burn,” Secretary Porter whispered. “Tony, it’s getting hard to breathe.”

 

“Sarah,” Tony called frantically. “Boss, I have a situation here. I need you to get EMTs close, I am going to pick Secretary Porter up, we’re going to run for it. Tell those medics that my beautiful companion is having chest pains and trouble breathing.”

 

“Quit hitting on the Secretary of the Navy, Tony.” Tim gasped in total disbelief. “You’re a moron.”

 

“McGee, shut it.” Gibbs barked. “Tony, can you see that blue van in the student parking area?”

 

“Yes,” Tony whispered as he picked up SecNav. “Heading for it now, Boss.” A movement caught Tony’s eye, he couldn’t exactly make out what it was, but his first responsibility was to the woman in his arms.

 

Gibbs kept his eye on the roof, the first sign of another person, he was shooting. He couldn’t risk Tony’s life and SecNav’s on a maybe. Tony ran hard and fast, his precious bundle had lost consciousness two steps out.

 

The first shot rang out, Tony felt a sharp pain in the back of his leg. The second shot, he mentally prepared himself for more pain, but instead was relieved when several shots fired simultaneously. 

 

“Did you hear those shots, Sarah?” Tony questioned as he ran. “Gibbs got them, he kept us safe.”

 

“You okay, Tony?” Delores called out with a great deal of fear.

 

“Think I got shot in the leg,” Tony mumbled. “I need to get SecNav out of here. Someone give me a sitrep?”

 

“Four of the six confirmed shooters are dead,” Vance called out. “We have two at large, I have FBI, CIA and Homeland working on getting you clear. I’ll call another ambulance to your location.”

 

“Boss,” Tony was scanning the parking lot. “My three o’clock. I’m going to try to get in it. We may have to spring for detailing.” Opening the door to the Hummer that was parked in the lot, Tony sighed in relief. “We’re in, I am going to see if I can hotwire it.”

 

“Tony,” McGee called out, he was watching the agent on the parking lot security cameras. “Under the dash, read me the letters on the pink tag.” Tim typed in the letters as Tony read them off which started the vehicle. “Keyless technology has some benefits.”

 

Driving across the parking lot, Tony helped unload Secretary Porter and get her on the gurney. “Stan, you go with her.” Turning back to where he saw movement, the seasoned agent saw three teens cowering at the side of the building. “Can NCIS afford a Hummer if I get this one shot up, Director?”

 

“What are you going to do?” Vance questioned.

 

“Oh God,” Delores cried out. “Tony, one of those girls has a small child with them.”

 

Tony swerved the Hummer across the parking lot making him a hard target to hit. Pulling up against the building out of the line of vision of the shooters, Tony motioned quietly to the girl with the small child. Keeping an eye on the shooters hoping and praying that if they did the spot him the hummer could take the bullets that he feared were going to come his way. 

 

Quickly turning to his new passengers, he instructed them to stay down and try to fit in between the seats to help them stay out of site. 

 

 

As he was about to get the truck into gear, a bullet shattered the glass piercing his arm. He motioned to the girls.

 

"Get down!" Tony yelled as he pulled the small child to his chest. 

 

 

The taller of the girls, pushed her friends into the back seat crying as they did. “There’s so much blood. Oh my God!”

 

 

"Tony, Tony can you hear me?" Delores’ voice was frantic, but met with silence. “Damn it, Tony. Answer me.”

 

 

Taking a deep breath grabbing the injured arm, Tony answered her. "I'm okay, Delores. A bullet came through the window."

 

 

"You need to get out of there, Tony. They are getting closer to your position." Vance yelled into the microphone. “Gibbs, you need to get those snipers covering DiNozzo. We can find funds for a Hummer.”

 

 

“Can’t replace Tony,” Stan called softly from where he was by the ambulance with SecNav. “Rest, he’s going to be okay. He got you out, he’s got this!”

 

 

“Go help him,” Secretary Porter looked to Megan then the uniforms. “They can keep an eye on things, go. He saved me, he deserves back up.”

 

 

Gritting his teeth through the pain, Tony put the hummer into gear and sped out of the parking lot, the child was now on the floor of the vehicle out of sight. “We’re going to be okay, everyone just stay down. Do not look up, no matter what you do.”

 

 

“DiNozzo,’ Gibbs called into his microphone. “Can you get that thing out of this parking lot and take the long way around to where the ambulances are?”

 

 

“Yeah,” Tony grunted.

 

 

“Tony?” Gibbs called out. “Can you stay conscious long enough to do that?”

 

 

“I’m fine,” Tony gasped as he pushed the accelerator to the floor, he knew he had to get those girls out of the line of fire, the vehicle parked and the little one out before he lost consciousness. Black spots were already starting to dance around as he forced himself to focus.

 

 

Tony managed to get the vehicle out of the parking lot without another bullet hole, he rounded to the safe zone where the girls and little one could be looked after. By the time he got parked, Gibbs was at the door. “Tony, look at me. DiNozzo! Focus on me. Let’s get you out of here.”

 

“Remember when I said I was fine?” Tony gasped as his body was moved into a standing position. “I lied.” The darkness that had been threatening to take over finally closed in on the agent. The EMTs were able to quickly load him into the ambulance, stop the bleeding in his arm and leg before proceeding to the hospital.

 

 

“Delores,” Gibbs called out to the woman that was listening. “Can you meet him at the hospital? He’s the worst patient ever.”

 

 

“I will take her, Jethro.” Ducky’s voice carried over the line. “I know young Anthony’s medical history and I dare say that I can threaten him convincingly enough to at least get treated. My dear, we’ll come up with a plan once he’s situated. The boy is an absolutely dreadful patient.”

 

 

“He’s a good friend,” Delores sniffled. “Can we please go?”

 

 

“Yes,” Ducky nodded as he hurried them towards the door. “Director, an escort?”

 

 

“Waiting by the front door,” Vance directed. “Gibbs, I’ve got eyes in the building. I only see two now. I counted five bodies outside. Media had the count wrong.”

 

 

“Agent Gibbs, if we could connect with your people, we’ll take them down. You need to get to the hospital, two of your people are heading in that direction.” Steven said softly. “Agent Fornell just called the scene, said if we don’t take down those last two men, we are unemployed.”

 

Handing over his ear piece, Gibbs smirked. “Keep sharp, listen to Director Vance.”

 

 

Tony was being wheeled to surgery as Gibbs walked down the hallway. “Wait a second,” Jethro called out. “Tony?”

 

 

“SecNav okay?” Tony’s eyes were glazed over; they definitely had given him something good for pain. “I mess up, Boss?” There was confusion that was settling in, Tony couldn’t piece together what landed him in the hospital.

 

 

“Secretary Porter is fine, asthma attack.” Gibbs took Tony’s hand in his own as he leaned over to talk into the man’s ear. “You didn’t mess up, Tony. You saved a lot of lives today, you are a hero. I’m going to be waiting for you.”

 

 

“Get good coffee,” Tony yawned. “You’re scary without it. Boss?”

 

 

“Yeah,” Gibbs smiled as Tony pulled him back towards the gurney. “Take care of Delores until I am back, she’s a good lady.”

 

 

“I will,” Gibbs nodded. “Proud of you, Tony.” Gibbs saw the smile split Tony’s face as they started wheeling him to surgery. Turning on his heels, he set off in the direction that he figured Ducky should be. He had a promise to keep and he needed to get started.

 

 

“Jethro,” Ducky smiled. “Anthony should be just fine; he took three rounds. However, the damage isn’t as bad as it could be. They are going to remove the bullets, a plastic surgeon is going to come in and close those facial lacerations for him. Secretary Porter is fine; she’s having a CT scan just to make sure everything is ship shape. Now that you are here, I do believe I will head back to NCIS.”

 

 

“Thanks Duck,” Gibbs smiled. Delores was sitting on a bench outside the emergency room doors, her face wet with tears. Seeing she was about to start sobbing, Jethro hurried to her side. “Why don’t we go get some fresh air?”

 

 

“They gave me his badge,” Delores started to hand it to Gibbs only to stop when the man shook his head and folded her fingers around it.

 

 

“You hold onto that,” Gibbs smiled. “I know what started your relationship with Tony.”

 

 

“The secret Santa exchange,” there was a shy smile that touched the side of the exhausted woman’s mouth. “He was so thoughtful. I took him to dinner to say thank you. We talked for three hours, he actually listened to what I said and asked questions. The next day, we had to work. When I came in, there was a vase with tulips waiting outside my office door. It was from a story that I told him. We have regular dinner dates and movie nights. He’s never missed my birthday or any holiday. I have had lunch several times with him and his father.”

 

“Damn it,” Gibbs pulled his phone out to call Senior, he hadn’t given the man a second thought. All those years of him being the absentee father, it was taking a while for everyone to realize times had changed. Leaving the man, a message, Gibbs sighed in frustration. “I can’t believe I forgot about him.”

 

 

“Easy to do when he hasn’t been part of the big picture all that long,” Ms. Bromstead sighed. “I’ve never been so scared in my life. That was the first time that it really registered for me when an agent does.”

 

 

“Let alone one that is a friend that you love,” Gibbs smiled at Delores as he led her to a bench. “What kind of cuisine does Tony dazzle you with?”

 

 

“Two nights ago, he cooked this amazing chicken with spinach, rice and broccoli in a wine sauce. It was incredible.” Delores laughed. “He’s a really good cook, he says he likes to keep that under his hat so he doesn’t have to hear any ridicule from the team.”

 

 

“He cooks for me,” Gibbs sighed. “Last time, he made a lasagna that I think was seven inches tall, homemade pasta and bread. He’s a good cook. I’m getting hungry, let’s go find some food. We’re going to have our hands full keeping Tony from checking himself out of the hospital, we might as well take advantage of the moment.”

 

 

Delores hesitated, she had run out of NCIS without anything. Seeing the issue instantly, Gibbs smiled. “Would a beautiful lady allow me to buy her a meal? I can promise some mediocre hospital cuisine. After we eat, I will take you over to NCIS to get your things.”

 

 

“I can take her,” Secretary Porter hobbled up on crutches. “They sent a car for me, let me take you both to lunch then back to NCIS to get your things. After that, we’ll come back here to tag team Agent DiNozzo.”

 

 

“Tony,” Delores corrected. “After all you guys have been through, he will want you to call him Tony.”

 

 

“Tony,” SecNav smiled. “Let’s get some food, I owe you one, Ms. Bromstead. It is my understanding that you saved my life.”

 

 

“Please, my name is Delores.” Smiling when SecNav nodded, she felt as if all the energy in her body was flowing out of her, the adrenaline was wearing off. Megan pulled Delores into a hug, one that lasted until the older woman in her arms finally broke down. Sobbing into the young woman’s shoulder, the woman that had been instrumental in saving many lives allowed the fear and anguish to pour out of her. “I’m so glad you are safe,” Delores whispered through the tears. “I was so scared. I’ve never witnessed anything like that first hand. I can’t imagine how frightened you both were.”

 

 

Secretary Porter handed her crutches over to Gibbs, gently she joined her daughter in hugging the woman that was so unfairly judged by so many. “Please, let us take you to NCIS to get your things, then we’ll get something to eat.”

 

 

They hurried through NCIS gathering their things, Gibbs and Delores met at the elevator. Pausing to look across the bullpen, Gibbs nodded towards Tony’s desk. “Come with me for a minute.” Following, Delores was moved beyond words when Gibbs pulled the box of medals from Tony’s desk drawer. “I think you should give this to him.”

 

 

“I would be honored.” Delores wiped at a tear that fell. 

 

 

Tony woke up for the third time, this time in a dimly lit hospital room. His eyes landing on Gibbs, sliding to Secretary Porter before settling on a laughing Delores. The woman that meant so much to him was fully engrossed in a board game with Megan Porter, her eyes shining bright with life.

 

 

“You winning, ‘Lores?” Tony mumbled.

 

 

“Hey!” Jumping up, three women showered the wounded agent with love. Gibbs stood in the doorway, a hint of amusement on his face which turned into a full smile when Secretary Porter teasingly said the words bed bath.

 

 

“Boss?” Tony called out. “Help!”

 

 

“You can take three bullets, rescue the Secretary of the Navy, three teenage girls and a three year old from gun toting crazies, but they scare you?” Jethro teased as he moved to his agent’s side.

 

 

“Yes,” Tony nodded. “I’m not ashamed to admit that.”

 

 

“Let’s go buy him a milkshake,” Megan suggested as he pulled her mother towards the door. “Do you want to come Delores?”

 

 

“I think I will sit this one out,” smiling with gratitude at being included, the older woman settled in a chair by the side of Tony’s bed. “You scared me, Tony.”

 

 

“I knew it would be okay,” Tony’s eyes filled with tears as Delores laid the medal on his chest.

 

 

“How?” Gibbs questioned, a bit curious.

 

 

“Because I had the three best that NCIS has to offer watching my back,” Tony’s face split into a smile when Stan joined them.

 

 

“Damn straight you did,” Burley laughed. “Now, you promised his wonderful woman a movie. I grabbed my DVD player when I went to change my clothes, I stopped and purchased Lady & The Tramp, the fiftieth anniversary platinum edition. I also promised something chocolate, sinful and absolutely delicious.”

 

 

Bishop and McGee found Tony wide awake, his eyes glued to a DVD player that was set up on his tray table. Delores to his left, her hand holding his, Gibbs to his right, the man was fully engrossed in the movie. Burley, Secretary Porter and Megan were all camped out in chairs around the bed.

 

 

“Anyone notify Senior?” Bishop whispered.

 

 

“Okay son, I grabbed your favorite blanket, your robe and slippers while I was feeding your fish. I have some snacks for the movie, I also grabbed a couple of your other favorite animated classics. NOW, the party can begin.”

 

 

“Are you seeing what I am seeing?” Tim questioned with a bit of anger.

 

 

“Exactly what are you seeing Agent McGee?” Vance questioned from behind the two agents. 

 

 

“It’s just,” Tim shook his head. “Never mind Director.”

 

 

“I didn’t think so,” Vance smirked. “That woman that you seem to have an issue with is a pretty remarkable person. It would help if you actually got to know her before passing judgement on her. Really shouldn’t judge a book by the cover. If I had, you wouldn’t still have a job at NCIS.”


End file.
